Life of a Shrine Maiden
by LightMelody
Summary: Karuri Takumi is on of the heirs to a sacred family of Domino City. She is being shown a new way of life by a boy named Johan Anderson. Will she change her ways or will her father deny everything.
1. Domino Shrine

Ever since she was young, Karuri Takumi was said to be the heir to the Takumi shrine. She's the next in her line but her father is not pleased. Hirito Takumi is the current ruler of the shrine. For many generations, the heirs have only been males. The family was one of the original families to help settle and create Domino city. As years went on, the city grew,and the more it grew the more the traditional ways are forgotten. But Hirito did not like that. The pathetic service of giving love charms and scrolls to school girls in love was to his liking. He wanted them to go back to their roots. And what other way than with his daughter.

She was not an only child, she had a twin sister, Erika, and a little sister, K.C, short for Karin Carlyne. Hirito was also not pleased that his children were all girls. He would be cruel to them but not as much if his wife, Momoka, was around. It's 2016, the twins are now 15 and K.C is 8. It's weeks before Karuri goes to Duel Academy with a blessing from her father that her mother help convince him. News has spread of Judai Yuki having returned to Duel Academy after saving his friends from another dimension. They have mention that the East Academy champion, Amon, still cannot be found. But for now they presume he is dead.

There is a boat about to arrive at Domino Pier. It's coming from Duel Academy. On board is Austin O'Brien, Jim Crocodile Cook, and Johan Anderson. They would have to wait a few hours for their own boat or flight to their Academies. They decided that since they have time they would go and check out the city some more. There were many places for the boys to see and visit. They visited Domino City Square, the Domino City Museum, the brand new Millennium Hall. It's been about 2 hours and had about 2 hours left. They decided it was a good time for a break, so they went to a cafe.

"Hey, how about we go to Kaiba Land?" Said a very excited Johan. "Have either if you been there?"

"There's no way we can cover it in 2 hours, mate." Jim gave a piece of his food to his crocodile friend Karen. "It's a huge place. Makes you wonder why he built such a place."

Austin looked at his Australian friend. "He's practically one of the sacred families of Domino at this point."

"Sacred families of Domino?" Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

Johan looked up from his map he was looking at. "You haven't heard of them Jim?" Jim shook his head. "The sacred families are the families that started out Domino. They gave everything to start Domino. But since so many years pass people kinda forget their own traditions. But if you see one of the members of the family, be careful, some of them aren't too kind. They kinda got too much power in their head. So if you see one bow in respect."

"So who are the sacred families?" Jim looked at both Austin and Johan. Johan looked like he was going to say something but as expected he forgot who the families where. Jim still couldn't believe his friend doesn't remember the families names.

Austin sighed at his friends lack of memory. "There's the Arata Clan, they specialize in rice and rice treats for the city, the Fujimoto Clan, they are specialist on herbs and plants, and then there's the Takumi Clan. They are artisans. They create pottery and are masters in sword fighting and kendo. They run a shrine and sell charms and scrolls."

Johan puts his hands together. "I got it! Let's go to the shrine!" They look at him as his sudden suggestion. "What? It's the only place that won't take a long time to get to and visit. It's better than Kaiba Land…" Austin and Jim knew he was right. It's the perfect place to visit before they leave. So they paid for their meal and left to to shrine that was on a hill.

The hill was a covered in bright green grass, surrounded by beautiful bright pink cherry blossom trees. The wind was blowing gently that some flower petals blew away from the tree. Johan and the others look at the place. There were many school girls looking for love scrolls. Many were from Domino High and Domino University. Jim whistled in amazement while Austin just looked around. But Johan wasn't really looking at the group of girls. He was looking at the shrine maiden. The girl with the long black hair in a white and red hakama. She was the only thing he concentrated on. She was helping all the girls get their respective scrolls. And then she looked up to see the three guys. She gave a small smile the them and returned to giving the girls what they want. For some reason, Johan knew he won't forget this day.


	2. Girl of the winter snow

30 minutes has passed as the crowd of girls thinned. Jim had decided to let Karen walk around close to him for a while. But Johan couldn't stop looking at Karuri. Austin noticed this and put his hand on Johan's shoulder. "Why don't you just go ask her? She seems like a nice girl. It's better to get over with now." Johan's face was bright red. To hear this advice from his friend was unusual to him. He expected more of this from his sister than one of his friends.

"No way. She looks busy. Maybe I should just come back the next time I visit Domino." Johan turned around to walk away only to be turned back by Jim.

"Aw come on now, mate. This seems like an opportunity for you to finally meet the one."

"Whoa, what!? The one!? No way! There's just no wa-" Austin quickly covers his blue haired friends mouth before he scares the girl away. He shushed him reminding him this is still a sacred shrine. Johan calmed down and removed his friends hand. "Okay, so maybe she does look cute." He crossed his arms.

"Then give it a try. I'm sure she won't bite." Jim nodded his head agreeing with Austin. So they let Johan walk up to her first before they follow him. His steps and walk looked nervous. Johan hasn't really had experience talking with girls he likes. Usually he deals with fangirls at the academy. Don't get him wrong, they were all pretty, just stuck up and pretty. But the girl he sees now gives off a completely different aura. A lighter one. But he suddenly freezes. He notices something scurry off in a blur. He didn't want to think it was what it was. However, he couldn't help notice the red shine of a gem. It was Ruby Carbuncle.

Ruby Carbuncle scurried off into the direction of Karuri. Unfortunately Johan is the only one that can see him right now. Ruby stopped near the girl and looked up at her. The remaining girls have left and she finished waving goodbye to them. Karuri heard a small noise. She looked down and sees Ruby looking up at her. She smiles at Ruby and kneels down to him. "Oh,hello there." Johan couldn't believe it. She could see duel monster spirits! Johan walked up to them slowly and bravely.

"Ruby. I told you not to do that."

"Bi. Bi.." Ruby climbed up to Karuri's shoulder and sat there. Karuri smiled and laughed a little at Ruby. Ruby just smiled back. Karuri turned her head back to face Johan. he thought it would be a good idea to bow to one of the sacred families to respect them so he did. Karuri looked a little surprised as she doesn't remember the last time someone bowed to her. So she bowed in return.

" I'm sorry. Ruby ran off. But I'm surprised you can see him."

" See him? Oh! So, Ruby must be a Duel Monster Spirit." She looked at Johan. "You must be an Academy Student. Right?" Johan nodded his head.

"I'm a student at North Academy. I'm actually on my way back in an hour."

"I start going to Central Duel Academy in a few weeks."

"That's awesome. If you see my friend Judai, tell him I said hi."

"Oh. Your one of Judai's friends?"

"Ah. Right I should probably introduce myself." He bows down to her. "I'm Johan Anderson. One of the top duelist at North Academy."

"I am Karuri Takumi. Heiress to this shrine. We don't normally see males come here."

"Oh right. Actually I'm visiting with my friends." Johan waves for Austin and Jim to come over. "This is my friend Austin O'Brien." Austin nods to her. "And this is Jim Cook." Jim bows down to her. Karen growls a little bit as he bows. "Oh and that's Karen. Jim's friend."

"Don't worry. Karen's a sweetheart. She won't bite ya unless you threaten her."

Karuri smiles. "Karen does look nice. And I'm glad we have visitors. I don't remember the last time we had any. If you guys have time, would you like some tea?" She tilted her head slightly to her left. They noded as they could spare some time. She showed them the way into the shrine and had them settle into chabudai after they had taken their shoes off. Jim put Karen down and told her to behave. Karuri went to get some tea for her guests.

"See mate. It wasn't that hard was it?" Jim asked Johan.

"Okay. So it wasn't that bad...But don't you two ever make me do that again." He looked at the them both and they both nodded in agreement. Johan smiled a little has he never really have had anyone agree with his own words. Usually it's his sister Lenna who would give out orders. He looked around the room to see all the old kendo sticks and swords on the walls. They have all been passed down for generations. He wondered if one of these were her's. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe her father had one custom made? Or maybe passed down his own to her. That would keep up with the tradition right?

Karuri came back with a tray with a teapot and tea. She gave each one of them a cup and poured them tea. She poured herself some tea. She smiled at them and they started to talk. She asked them questions about their adventures at Central Duel Academy. She was amazed about all they went through. Going to another dimension twice, once by a selfish action, and the other to rescue a dear friend. The fact that this had happened to these brave souls, to her it was exciting and horrifying at the same time. She wouldn't be able to do something like Johan and his friends had. To be brave to save his friends like Judai. To stay by his side like Shou. To face his fear of the dark king,Haou, both Jim and Austin. It felt more like a story to her but their faces showed the truth. As they continued their conversation, the door to Karuri's left slid open. It was her father Hirito. He did not look very pleased.

"Karuri. Who are these people?" He stared at his daughter with cold eyes. A face you can only compare so much to the face of Seto Kaiba. Both are men of power. One driven by money, the other by tradition, but both by their own stubbornness and to control people below them.

"These..are some visitors. I wanted to offer them some tea. They are from other duel academies.." She looked at him with all the bravery she could.

"They are here with out my permission."

"Please, father...I wanted their visit to be memorable.."

"That is no excuse."

Johan look at the Jim and Austin. "Mr. Takumi. We are sorry that you feel intruded by our presence but she was only being ki-" Austin started to talk to him but was stopped.

"Feel intruded? You are intruding! Karuri had no right to bring insiders in here! Now, I suggest that you leave." The boys looked at a frightened Karuri. They had to wonder if this is what her life is everyday. If it was, was her kindness being used only when her father wasn't around. Jim and Austin looked at each other. They knew this wasn't right. A life like this shouldn't be given to a young girl like her.

Johan stood up. He had seen something like this before. He wasn't going to let this happen again. It was one of the reason why he would help anyone. It's why he helped Tom get Jerry Beans Man back from Giese. The reason why he wanted to face Yubel and let Judai and his friends get back home without him. Because one day...he couldn't save her. He couldn't let someone life this life again. "Mr. Takumi...You're treating her all wrong...If she wanted to invite us in, it's as much as an important permission as your own word is!"

"Johan..." Jim looked at his friend. Johan's eyes were darkened. His eyes never looked like that...Maybe that story he told him before was true. He stood up as well. Austin followed. "Johan. I think you made your point...Now, calm down mate." Johan looked straight at Jim eyes widen at what he said. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Jim giving up or warning him of something. He looked over at Austin. He nodded his head slowly as if agreeing with Jim.

"Are you done, boy? If so. Leave! Or so help me I will throw you out myself!"

"Fine. Then throw me out yourself!"

And just like that, he was on the ground outside of the shrine. He hit the stone ground hard as Hirito Takumi tossed him out. Jim grabbed Karen and put her back on his back. Austin ran to his friend in need. Jim looked back at Hirito Takumi and his daughter. She looked the most frightened by this. She must of been in shocked. They have faced something like this, but not someone as innocent as her. Johan sat up and wiped his face of the blood that was coming from his nose. He's been through worse but the feeling he was getting now wasn't normal. He could see Karuri's face. Terrified. He felt sorry for her. He felt responsible...

"You shall not return unless you come with an apology. Now, go and return to your rightful Academy." Hirito shut the sliding door hard. He could of almost broken the fragile wooden door. Johan looked at the door. He had left her alone with him. He stood up with the help of Austin. Johan's eyes looked kinder and more worried about what he just got her into. He turned around looking at the ground. He started to walk. He couldn't think of what just happened. He couldn't believe what he caused. Jim and Austin followed Johan slowly. To let him think. Maybe it was best to just head to the airport now. To go back home to their Academy. Johan thought of what his sister might of said. To of kept his mouth shut...But that situation shook up some old memories he thought he had forgotten. But what is he suppose to do now. Is he just to forget the girl of the winter snow or save her?


	3. Lingering Thoughts

**This is during GX Ep 157**

* * *

><p>Johan, Jim and Austin arrive at Domino Airport in time for their flights. They all check into their proper airlines and go on through security. Unfortunately, Jim's gate was on the other side of the airport. He said goodbye to his friends and heads off. Although, even he couldn't help but wonder if Johan was going to be alright. Johan and Austin walked to their gates.<p>

"You know your sister is going to have very hard time with you, right?" Austin spoke to him.

"Yeah. I know. She's also gonna yell at me because I worried both her and Judai with my choice. But still...she has a right."

"I have a feeling your not talking about your sister..."

"I mean, you know, she deserves better. Karuri."

"She's going to Central Duel Academy in a few weeks."

"She'll be safe there."

"Will she really?"

Silence. Austin could answer this question. Yes, she would be better off, but with Judai's sudden appearance, there could be trouble again. That would mean it's not a very safe place. How could he comfort his friend. "Look, if something happens you know Judai and the others can look after her. Nothing to worry about. But, you could always go and visit her."

"I guess your right. Maybe I should give Judai a heads up"

"Didn't Judai break his PDA a while ago?"

Johan remembers that day where Judai accidentally dropped his school PDA. It was shattered completely. You would think he would know to take better care of it. But, it's Judai, they should of given him a bubble wrapped PDA. No, a steel encased PDA...actually...he could probably find a way to break it no matter how you try to protect it.

"Flight 908 to Germany is now boarding."

Johan looked to his gate. "Well, that's me."

Austin shook Johan's hand as they say their goodbyes. "Look, don't worry about Judai. I'll tell him about her. I'm sure he can easily make friends with her."

Johan just nodded. He headed to his gate and waved at Austin as he boarded. He found his seat, put his bag in the overhead bin and sat down in his window seat. The plane wasn't really full. No children. Seems peaceful to any normal person but not Johan. He couldn't stop thinking.

* * *

><p>Judai Yuki. The man who had returned from the duel monster world and had grown up. He was all alone in his room. The Osiris Red dorm was empty. Everyone had either graduated from the dorm or have been excepted into another dorm. He sees pharaoh with a package and he picks it up and opened it.<p>

"What's this?" He opens it. Inside was a red cell phone. He looks over it and it rang. He slid the phone open and answered. To his surprise it was Austin. He just listened to what he had to say. "Judai. I know you've been alone this whole time but something is wrong with your friends there."

"Seems interesting..."

"Also, a new student will be joining you soon. The heiress to the Takumi family. Her names Karuri. Johan asks if you can look after her. Not all the time. But some."

"Yeah. Got it." He hanged up the phone. Judai had more things on his mind. But if it involves his friends he has to check it out.

* * *

><p>"Finally, home...no wait...dorm room." Johan put his stuff down and flopped onto his dorm bed. He got back to the academy after 14 hours, 12 from Domino to Frankfurt by plane and from there two hours by boat to North Academy. He was exhausted. At least he was back to his old life. He looked up at his ceiling and remembers what Hirito Takumi said.<p>

"_You shall not return unless you come with an apology."_

"Unless I apologize, huh?...Bull…" Johan here's his door open. He looks over to see his sister, Lenna, come in. "oh no...not now Len." Whenever his sister is around it could only mean trouble. Trouble for him. Usually, he gets hit on the head by her or yelled at or something. Well, she didn't looked pissed off or anything. Wonder why?

"You made it back. Good. Don't want my little brother dead or anything."

"Hey, were the same age. Your only older by a couple of minutes."

"5 Minutes."

"ANYWAY! What you come in here for?"

"To see how you are."

"You're not gonna yell at me or anything?"

"Today? No. Tomorrow. Probably."

He stared at his sister with his eyes looking like he really doesn't believe her. She sighed and sat on his bed. "Look, today I just want to hear what happened, if you remember anything of course." Johan sat up on his bed. If he remembered anything? He remember most of it. He could remember the feeling of Yubel using his body sometimes but most of the time he was dormant.

"Yeah. I remember most of it. But that's not what's on my mind now."

"Then what is?"

"I...Look you know about the Takumi Family of Domino, right?"

"Of course. Everyone does."

"Jim, Austin and I went to their shrine. We met the heiress. And she invited us inside for tea."

"Let me guess...Her father came in as you guys were telling about your adventures, things got tense and he threw you out."

Johan's eyes widened and he was in shock at what his sister just said. He knew his sister was smart but not this smart! She was spot on! How the hell did she know this. He stared at his sister and poked her cheek. Maybe she's psychic "You sure you're my sister..?"

"You have a scar on your face from when you hit the ground you moron. I'm not psychic."

"Wait..I have a scar?"

"Johan, focus."

"Oh right. Well, yeah..that's kinda what happen-" He could see his sister giving him her death glare. It could possibly stop anyone in their tracks if they got in her way. She can be scary.

"Okay. It's exactly what happened but now I can't go back because I have to 'apologize' to his for absolutely nothing!"

"Johan. Hirito Takumi takes his heritage seriously. He thought what you said was disrespectful, along with your actions, he felt threatened."

"Yeah, but that was no way to treat his daughter!"

"Johan. We can't do anything about that."

"But I-!"

"No. Look, we have a few months left here at the academy. After we graduate we will go to Domino and I'll apologize for you on behave of you. I know you're too stubborn to do it your self in these situations."

"Alright...Fine. But at least she'll be safe from him. She's going to C.D.A. in a few weeks. Judai and the others will protect her."

"Yeah. Anyway. Principle Ichnose gave you the day tomorrow to rest. Just do me that favor and sleep. You start classes back the next day...well..if we ever get the duel disks working."

"Huh? What you mean? What's wrong with the duel disks?"

"Actually, more like the cards. At all the academies the some cards aren't working, a lot of them apparently. We don't know why but people are getting pissed about it. I've been put in charge of collecting all defective cards."

His eyes widen some. Was something bad happening already? Was his deck safe? His family? He wants to think it's nothing at all. However, everything he's been through and seen...it's not completely crazy. No. It's just a malfunction right? It's gotta be.

"Anyway. Go to sleep Johan. I'll see you tomorrow" She got up and exited. She closed his door softly. Johan looked back up at the ceiling. Things are happening to fast. Ruby appeared on his bed and he curled up tiredly. He smiled at Ruby. He's just as innocent as she is. This is all too much. He can feel the pressure. Maybe he should put it off and sleep. That will help him. He took off his jacket, shirt, and pants, turned off the lights and got in his bed. After all he's been through, he deserved a rest. His eyes fell heavy. He fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad people want to read this story! Anyway, theres a link on my profile to chapter images for this story. And yes this is a sorta kinda connected story to Raving in the Rain's Story. Check her out also. Her story is awesome. Also be on the look out for another story soon.<strong>


	4. A Familiar Face

A three weeks had passed since the incident with Johan and his friends. It's the night before she has to leave. Karuri is sitting in her room that she shares with her sister Erika. Her side of the room is painted white with branches of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Her mother painted them for her. On the wall is her family swords. One's hers and the other passed down from her father.

Erika's side of the room is painted black and has white stars. Her wall holds her mothers fans from her family.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said. It was her mother, Masami Takumi, she is this tall woman with a slim body. Masami meant elegant beauty, and she was. Her hair is a dark chocolate brown color and her eyes a deep blue, the blue you could see in the ocean. She's their protector from Hirito. But she's not always there. When Johan and his friend were visiting she was unfortunately at the market selling their poetry. When she heard it she couldn't believe what her husband had done to the poor boy.

"Kanade, are you done packing?"

"Yes, I'm done mother. But why did you call me Kanade?"

"Oh that's just the name I wanted to name you, but your father compromised and it's now your middle name. In fact it was your grandmother's name."

"I was almost named after my grandmother?"

She nods. She looks up at the fans on Erika's side of the room. One was light blue and the other white. The white pair of fans was her mothers and the light blue pair was hers. They would perform at the Domino festival every year before she died. Now, she does is with K.C when she can. K.C has her own pair of small green fans. She would of love the twins to follow her tradition but they reenact the battle of the two Takumi Clan brothers who were also twins. It's a lore that had been around for years but it's why you hear of two Takumi families in Domino. One is of the winning brother that said he would live in this house and his predecessors forever and the other brother who wanted to marry someone from another clan left and lives peacefully in Domino with his own predecessors.

"Anyway, Kanade, you'll be traveling with two other students."

"Who are they?"

"If I remember correctly they both got in by scholarships. One is Jitsuko Hisakawa and the other Makkusu Zenter. Both are almost of practically geniuses from what I've read."

"So they are smart in Duel Monsters?"

"Everything. Maybe one day they could be considered one of the Prime Duelists."

"The Prime Duelists?"

"Yes. An Elite group of duelists that Pegasus picked himself that can host a tournament anywhere, anytime and offer off any prize or title to the winners."

"Well who exactly are in that group?"

"Hmm. If I remember I think your doctor, Lilly Hoshiko, is one, Prime Duelist Lapis. But she's the only one we know of. She held a charity event tournament. There's also 4 others, Vanadinite, Beryl, Azurite, and Charoite."

"Those are names of crystals, right?"

"Yes. Now it's getting late. It time for you to sleep."

"What about Erika?"

"She's doing her late rituals like always. She's been doing them more frequently...I wonder why.." She looks back at her daughter and she smiles at her. "You have a early start tomorrow. Sleep well." She turned off the lights and closed the door. Karuri just layed down and looked at the wall with the painted blossoms. She was going to miss home but she knew she would be safer at the academy. She closed her eyes and began to dream.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes in her dream. She looked around. It looked like a wasteland yet familiar. She walked around trying to find something, anything, that she could hide in. At some point she closed her eyes. When she opened them again the whole place was green with trees and in the middle stood a castle. it stood tall. Gardens on both sides of the entrance. Trees. Stone walls with ivory edges. It's as if it was out of a story book. But she notices something.<p>

Theres a guard at the entrance. She can't really see his face. She decided to get closer. She Hides behind some trees to not be noticed. As she got closer she fell to the ground making a loud thud. The guard noticed. She was scared as she stood up to hide again. There was a thick tree near her so she hid behind that. She looked down and noticed she was in different clothing. She heard the guard get closer.

The guard turned around the tree to look at her. The guard looked like Johan. Yes, this was a dream but to Karuri...it felt real. The guard looked surprised at well. He looked like he knew her. He noticed the necklace she held in her hand and it was glowing.

He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't. The guard was in silver armour, imprinted on it was the symbol of wings. It wasn't much armour, only shoulder and neck protection on the top of his body. He had a belt of silver and a sword with a blue handle.

"Princess...of the..winter snow..?" He finally said. "Princess...Kanade? Is that really you?" He reached out to her, but her vision was being engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes. The sun just started to enter her room through the curtains. She sits up and notices it's 6 am. She sighs as she has a long day ahead of her. The door to her room creaks open and it's Erika looking completely worn out. Her sister walks to her own bed and falls over on it.<p>

"How long did you stay up?"

She started talking through her bed sheets and her words came out to muffled for Karuri to hear. Erika realizes her sisters silence means she's talking through her tiredness again. She get's up and sits on her bed. "Since you've been asleep. The flame had many visions for me. I had to stay up to see them all. They were brief but there were many of them. Are you sure you want to go to C.D.A?"

"Yes. Absolutely sure."

"Then be careful. I fear something terrible will happen soon."

Karuri nods to her sister. She looks over to her bags and get's her clothes to go get ready. Erika watches her sister go get ready. When she leaves the room she get's a few good luck charms from her nightstand and puts them in her sisters bags. She wanted her sister to be safe. A large darkness is about to engulf this world and she doesn't want her sister to face that fate.

It's 8 o'clock and Karuri is waiting with her mother waiting for the other students to arrive so they could get on the helicopter heading to C.D.A. After a 30 minutes Jitsuko arrives. She notices Karuri and smiles. Jitsuko has light brown curly hair and glasses. Her eyes are a bright violet color and in her school uniform from duel prep school. She bows down to Karuri and her mother and they bow back. 10 minutes passed and Makkusu arrives. He also bows to the pair out of respect.

"Now that everybody is here, I suppose it's time for you all to leave on your new journey." Masami said. She turns to Karuri. "Now. Promise me you will be safe. Don't over work yourself and take your medicine."

"I know mother. I will be alright."

" Excuse me .." Jitsuko spoke up. "I will look after her if you will let me."

"Oh miss Hisakawa. That would be wonderful. Makkusu will you as well?"

He nods his head. "That's alright with me."

"Good. Well it's time for all of you to board. Good luck to all of you."

Karuri waved goodbye to her mother as Makkusu and Jitsuko got on the helicopter. She turns to board and feels a little uneasy. This is the first time she's going somewhere by herself. She's going to miss her family but she feels she will discover something new there. She sat down in her seat and noticed Jitsuko smiling at her. Her smile made Karuri smile. She knew she would be fine there. She's made two friends and even more to come. She looks out the window at her mother as the helicopter takes off. She's off on the new chapter of her life.


	5. Worrying Truth

**If your wondering this takes place between GX Eps of 160-165**

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again, Princess Kanade."<p>

"Yes. It's also a pleasure to see you again, Johan."

The two are standing under a blossoming widow tree outside of the castle made of ivory. Ever since they met in the forest, Kanade has been welcomed into the castle whenever she wants and Johan is allowed to join her when he can. He can't get enough of her. She's pretty, she's kind, she's shy, she's a princess...why was he listing everything that she was in his head? He hasn't become obsessed has he? No. That's ridiculous.

Kanade smiles at Johan and he blushes. He didn't say something out loud did he? No. She's just happy. Johan looks down at his hands wondering what to do now. Suddenly, Kanade held on of his hands and put her head on his shoulder. Johan looked over at her and blushed more, even so he smiled at her as she looked peaceful.

A flash of bright light surrounded them suddenly and Kanade has out of his reach. He could hear her scream for him as their hands come apart in the brightlight. All he can here is her screams in the bright light.

"Kanade!" He screamed and shouted for her. He tried to reach back out for her. Only a loud thud could be heard.

"Ow.." Johan opened his eyes and saw that he just fell of his bed in his room. He fell head first onto the floor and started to get up. He's still shaken by the dream he just had. It felt so real to him. And she looked a lot like Karuri, but she had shorter hair than her. Kanade. Kanade...That sounds so familiar to him. He looked at his clocked and it was 4:30 in the morning.

He sighed, got back in his bed and tried to fall back asleep. But he couldn't, the dream kept coming to him. Johan knows Karuri has been at Duel Academy for a couple of weeks and it's nearing Judai and his friends graduation. But the situation is getting worse. People are disappearing according to Austin. Something about trueman and darkness...He just hopes Karuri is safe.

He picked up his pda and looked at all his contacts. He had Karuri on there, she's probably up but she could be in class. Should he call her? Maybe not. Well...maybe...no. I still need to talk to someone. Maybe Judai. He hardly goes to class anyway. He picked Judai pda number and waited. After a while he picked up.

"Yo."

"Judai! Am I glad to see you.."

"Can't sleep huh?"

"Nope."

"Still thinking about her?"

"Why do you always ask that?"

"You have a two way mind. Either you're thinking about dueling or about Karuri."

He really hated when he was right. "Anyway...how is she?"

"She's fine. Asuka and Rei are looking after her. Though, it kinda feels bad we have to lie to her.."

"Lie?"

"Her friend Jitsuko has disappeared Johan."

"Eh!? Jitsuko is gone!?"

"Yeah it's bad. But at least Makkusu is still around."

"What's the excuse then?"

"That Jitsuko has a family emergency and had to leave."

"And Makkusu is now in charge of looking after her?"

"Yeah. He's good at it I guess."

"He's a genius. Why wouldn't he be?"

Judai sighed. "Yeah. Look, I got to figure out what trueman is. Talk to you later."

"Later." The call ended. Johan looked out the window since his bed was against the wall. He knows something bad will happen, he just has to wait for it.

* * *

><p>"So how did your test go, karuri?" Makkusu asked her.<p>

"It went alright I guess."

"If i was the teacher of that class I would of let you pass but I'm not that good with history."

"Not good? You have an A in the class. And your an assistant teacher."

"It doesn't mean I know all the answers. Not like Mr. Ryugu would let me look at them. I still had to take it like you guys did."

"Yeah I guess so."

"How long has it been anyway."

"About two hours."

"Then let's go to Ayukawa sensei for your meds" Karuri nodded her head and followed her older friend to the nurses office. Makkusu was two years older than her, 17, but he come to C.D.A to learn more. He knows enough to just go straight to the duel league. But for some reason he chose to come here. Karuri looked at him while they were walking. Makkusu is really tall. She barely reaches his shoulders. He's 6'2 compared to Karuri who is about 4'11. At least she and Sho where the same height.

They arrived to the nurses office but Ayukawa wasn't in her office.

"Huh." Makkusu said. "Weird...Oh well I'll just get them for you." He went over to the cabinet to get Karuri's medicine. He opened it and started to look around for the right medicine. While he was looking he didn't notice that Ayukawa sensei was actually there but in the back of the room. This resulted in him getting hit in the back of the head by Ayukawa...

"OW!" Makkusu quickly rubbed the back of his head. "The hell!?"

"You know better than going through my medicine cabinet, Zenter."

"Sorry, but you weren't at your post so I just figured I could."

Ayukawa shooked her head as she grabbed Karuri's medicine from the cabinet. As she did, Makkusu looked over her shoulder so he knew which one to get quickly the next time. She turned around and Makkusu acted like he never saw her do anything. She signaled for Karuri to come over and take her medicine. Karuri came over and took her medicine.

"Next time that cabinet is going to be locked."

"Even if it was locked, I could still get in." Makkusu mumbled.

"What was that, Mr. Zenter?"

"Nothing." The two stared at each other. They could get along if they tried a little harder. But for now they look like they could curse each other out. It almost happened once. Though they were just bickering about each other's problems. Ayukawa was arguing about Makkusu smoking and Makkusu about Ayukawa's drinking problem. Though something else was on Karuri's mind.

"When is Jitsuko coming back?"

The staring broke and they looked at Karuri worryingly. They tried to come up with something to say to not worry her. Makkusu spoke this time.

"Well...her family emergency has gotten very urgent." He looked at Ayukawa for help.

Ayukawa flinched as she tried to add on to that. "T-that's right. Her mother and brother have come down with something very serious, Karu-chan. She has to take care of them since her father can't come back home due to his work."

"Oh..I see. I hope her mother and brother get better soon."

They felt bad lying to her. Everyone involved in this was. Jitsuko was really her first best friend. She never really got out much when she was under her father's control. Karuri has grown more just from being her. Yes, she's still shy but she's gotten use to people asking her questions and is slightly getting better at dueling. She's even made friends with Judai. Maybe that's a trait of hers? Making friends easily.

Makkusu just remembered something. "Oh yeah. Karu. Johan has sent you something." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a box. He handed it to Karuri and she took it. "Go on. Open it."

"Okay." She opened the box and saw that inside was a strawberry charm. She smiled. She recently told Johan that she liked strawberries and she suppose he could tell due to her strawberry hairclip that's helping keep her bangs out of her eyes. She took her own star necklace off and put the new charm on it. She put it back on around her neck and fiddled with it some.

"Aw! You look even cuter when your matching Karu-chan" Ayukawa sensei smiled at her. She might not look like it but she truly does like making Karuri look cuter anyway and anytime she can.

"Johan picked it just for you. Maybe he has a thing for you, huh?" She grinned. Makkusu could only sigh at her words. Karuri was blushing bright red. Ayukawa was trying to help Karuri adjust to right but sometimes it's too much. She's not the only one though. Rei sometimes does the same thing and the only one who can save Karuri from situations like this is Asuka. Except she wasn't around this time.

The bell sounded for their next class. They realized they were late, so Ayukawa sensei wrote them both a pass and they ran off. Their next class was with Cronos. Dule strategy class. She might not understand it much but she's getting better at it.

* * *

><p><em>"No! Please, this can't be right!" She looked at the list for the duel pros. She didn't make it. She knows this was a mistake. Right? She had to have been on it. Maybe it was a misprint. She kept looking at it but nothing.<em>

_"What is my name...? Jitsuko? Right? Right?" She looked around. She wasn't talking to anyone. No one to confirm her name was Jitsuko. But she did see a dark shadow. She bcked away and started to run. She was scared, only her own legs can carry her through this. This can't be her real world, could it? She can vaguely remember two people's faces. One boy and one girl. But she had to keep running...even if it felt like an endless loop_.


End file.
